Sundried Palaver
by kimi-ebi
Summary: C'était incroyablement rare de trouver une créature assez pathétique et en manque d'affection pour se tourner vers quelqu'un comme lui pour obtenir du réconfort. Seulement, Zetsu comprit que le besoin égoïste des hommes en affection lui avait apporté un peu plus d'humanité. TRADUCTION avec son accord de la fic du même nom de firefly.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le texte original appartient à firefly. Cette traduction m'appartient._

_Note de la traductrice : Me revoici avec cette traduction d'un long OS sur Zetsu, personnage très secondaire et pourtant… pourtant j'ai vraiment craqué pour cette fic. Je traduis toutes les reviews pour l'auteur, alors si vous avez un commentaire à lui faire passer, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous laisse découvrir la fic sans plus tarder, en espérant que vous aimerez. Et un grand merci à l'auteur, encore une fois !_

_Note de firefly : j'ai écrit ceci parce que vraiment Zetsu a besoin de plus d'amour. Les commentaires seraient VRAIMENT appréciés._

* * *

Sundried Palaver

* * *

Une brise chaude agitait les herbes sèches, cajolant les pissenlits environnants, libérant leurs graines et les faisant voler gracieusement dans l'air. Une odeur de sol fraîchement retourné se mélangeait à celle, plus légère, de forêt brûlée. Le déserteur occupait un petit refuge végétal. Un large chêne le dissimulait aux yeux des humains et des animaux, ses larges feuilles le couvrant d'ombre.

Les herbes se balançaient et chatouillaient ses jointures. Chacune de ses inspirations lui faisait ressentir un sentiment de paix, de confort, né de l'odeur de la nature. De petits points de lumière passaient à travers le feuillage et tombaient sur son visage, diffusant une chaleur plaisante sur sa peau, comme des baisers du soleil. Non loin, une cigale chantait, et le vent murmurait dans les feuilles, juste au-dessus de lui. Il imaginait que c'était la nature qui respirait, qui poussait un soupir de contentement.

Le soleil disparut derrière un nuage blanc, et il ouvrit les yeux. Alors que ses paupières se soulevaient, les ombres légères projetées par ses cils vacillèrent sur ses joues. Une humidité froide descendit sur lui, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors que la rosée de l'aube rencontrait la pointe de ses doigts, entre de petits groupes de trèfles.

Il était à des kilomètres des quartiers de l'Akatsuki et de toute personne connue.

Le nom de cet endroit lui échappait, bien qu'il sache exactement où le trouver chaque semaine. Zetsu savait quels arbres passer et quelles rivières suivre pour arriver dans ce lieu, l'un des rares où il se sentait _naturel_. Il ne se laisserait pas oublier cette sensation.

Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à propos de l'endroit où il avait décidé de passer ses dimanches. C'était une petite enceinte végétale à côté de l'arrière-cour d'une maison de famille pauvre, presque directement derrière les herbes et plantes sauvages qui bordaient leur propriété.

Une pathétique parcelle de légumes poussait à côté de la maison, offrant quelques tomates presque noires et des concombres difformes qui pourrissaient au soleil, affichant leurs entrailles brillantes aux fourmis affamées.

Là où il s'asseyait en revanche, la nature demeurait intouchée. Les herbes n'avaient pas été piétinées ou mouillées, rien n'avait été dérangé. Avec tout son désordre et sa végétation, cette petite partie de la terre était aussi agréable et accueillante que n'importe quelle maison.

Zetsu ne mangeait pas le dimanche. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle l'enfant qui sortait jouer dans l'arrière-cour chaque dimanche était encore en vie.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Elle aurait pu être plus vieille, car son évidente malnutrition ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de chances de grandir. Alors qu'il était assis dans son refuge végétal, il la regarda courir dans l'herbe et donner un coup de pied dans une balle à moitié crevée en tenant les pans de sa robe de coton sale.

Cela n'avait pas l'air très amusant, ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle poursuivit son jeu avec une attention particulière, ses grands yeux fixés sur la balle et sur sa route à travers les herbes.

Il remarqua qu'elle était pieds-nus. Puis il ferma les yeux une fois encore alors que le soleil émergeait de derrière les nuages.

C'était la septième fois que Zetsu venait ici, et malgré le fait qu'il ne cherchait absolument pas à se cacher, la petite fille ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il s'en réjouissait, ne désirant rien de plus que la paix qu'offraient les lieux.

Une femme cria à l'intérieur de la maison et un enfant pleurnicha un moment plus tard. La petite fille donna un coup de pied dans le ballon, fort.

Les yeux de Zetsu s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque l'herbe à côté de son genou droit s'inclina, dérangée par la présence de l'objet étranger, qui brillait faiblement sous les rayons du soleil, humide à cause de la boue qui le maculait.

Il fixa le ballon un long moment, stupéfait, choqué qu'une chose aussi peu naturelle puisse arriver dans son sanctuaire. Puis une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision, empêchant les rayons de soleil de l'atteindre.

Il leva la tête et elle croisa son regard. Elle ne cria pas. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, et aucun d'eux ne pipait mot. Il la fixait et pensait que son visage allait se tordre de dégout ou d'horreur, qu'elle allait hurler.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Il en conclut qu'elle était muette. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. »

La voix de la mère, dans la maison, hurla encore. La fille tourna brièvement la tête dans sa direction avant de le fixer, intensément.

Quand il prit conscience qu'elle n'allait pas crier, il inclina sa tête légèrement.

« Bonjour, répondit-il. »

Sa robe était tout en coton, blanche, avec quelques taches d'un bleu fade. Elle devait mesurer un peu moins d'un mètre. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en nattes fines et brillantes sur ses frêles épaules, encadraient un visage en forme de cœur dévasté par la malnutrition. Sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée et du sang la maculait. Ses yeux étaient grands, si grands qu'ils menaçaient d'engloutir totalement sa petite figure, candide et méfiante comme celle d'une biche.

Elle parla encore.

« Pourquoi vous cachez-vous dans la jungle ? »

Zetsu la dévisagea en silence. Il était stupéfait, et vaguement amusé, de son sérieux et de son apparente absence de peur. Il ne trouvait aucun mal à répondre. C'est pourquoi il déclara, après quelques secondes :

« C'est agréable ici. »

Elle inclina la tête et fixa le chêne les surplombant, avant de lancer un regard alentour pour trouver ce qui pouvait bien être « agréable » dans ce petit abri.

Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez.

« Il y a des mouches ici, monsieur, remarqua-t-elle. Des fourmis et des scarabées.

- Ils ne m'embêtent pas.

- Est-ce que vous êtes un clown, monsieur ?

- Non.

- Vous ressemblez à un clown, affirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête, fixant tour à tour sa moitié noire et sa moitié blanche. Et vos cheveux sont verts. Et… »

Elle s'interrompit, ses yeux tombant sur les appendices en forme de plantes de chaque côté de son visage.

Zetsu ne pipa mot.

Sa moitié blanche continua de la regarder, vaguement amusée, tandis que sa moitié noire bouillonnait de colère à l'idée de son sanctuaire taché par ce petit brin sale.

« Est-ce que vous voulez…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement. »

Elle avait l'air hésitante. Lui continuait de la fixer en silence.

« Est-ce que vous voulez prendre le thé avec moi ? »

Il cligna des yeux en réponse, stupéfait. Il commençait à douter sérieusement de son état mental. C'était la seule explication logique possible. Elle venait juste de trouver une chose étrange, une chose ressemblant à un homme-plante très bizarre (même lui l'admettait), assis dans les bois au milieu des mouches, des fourmis et des scarabées, et à présent elle voulait prendre le thé avec lui.

Il éluda en posant lui-même une question, cette fois venant de sa moitié noire :

_« Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas me voir avant ? »_

La fille loucha sur lui avant de se frotter un œil, et c'est là qu'il remarqua le maigre film blanc sur ses iris, translucide. Un film rappelant la cataracte.

« Je ne vois pas très bien, expliqua-t-elle en guise d'excuse. Attendez, je vais revenir. »

Zetsu la regarda le quitter et courir jusque sa maison, et les cris étouffés de la mère éclatèrent avec une clarté brutale alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant entendre le bourdonnement des cigales. La fille revint un moment plus tard avec deux gobelets en plastique et un arrosoir.

Elle s'approcha presque timidement et posa les récipients avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe en face de lui. Puis elle lui tendit l'un d'eux.

Zetsu le prit, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, ne sachant pas même s'il devait partir ou rester, à présent que sa routine était brisée. La fille se leva pour lui servir son « thé », agrippant l'arrosoir avec deux bras tremblants, utilisant visiblement toute la force qu'elle pouvait rassembler.

Lorsque son gobelet fut rempli, elle s'assit et se servit à son tour. Zetsu regarda dans son récipient. Il était plein d'eau de rivière.

Elle souleva avec révérence son gobelet en plastique et en prit une gorgée, pinçant ses lèvres gonflées et tressaillant alors qu'un trait d'eau courait le long de sa peau sanglante. L'enfant dans la maison pleura encore, si fort que le son leur parvenait aisément.

« Qui c'est ? demanda Zetsu, voyant ses mains se crisper.

- C'est mon petit frère, marmonna-t-elle. Ma maman ne lui donne pas de lait. »

Il ne répondit pas, clignant plutôt des yeux alors qu'une brise douce lui effleurait le visage. Sa réponse ne l'avait pas surpris, considérant qu'il était dans l'un des endroits les plus pauvres de ce pays. Mais son ton sérieux était étrange, même pour une misérable petite fille consciente de sa propre pauvreté.

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il ne touchait pas à son thé. Peut-être étaient-ce les nuages rouges sur son manteau qui l'en dissuadèrent, ou peut-être se doutait-elle qu'il trouvait cette petite offre pathétique.

Peu importe la raison, elle l'empêcha de l'inciter à boire l'eau sale de la rivière.

C'était un précieux moment, calme et clandestin sous les feuillages des arbres. Après quelques minutes de silence, Zetsu réalisa que sa présence n'affectait pas la richesse de l'air d'été ou ne troublait nullement la nature. Elle semblait même apprécier le petit refuge autant que lui.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il parla. Peut-être était-ce la nature réservée de la fille, qui lui rappelait lui-même, mais au fond cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il demanda :

« Est-ce que ta mère t'a fait ça ? »

La fille lui jeta un regard, toucha sa lèvre du bout des doigts quand elle vit qu'il fixait le sang.

« Ma maman me frappe parfois, admit-elle, sans la plus petite pointe de ressentiment. »

Sa moitié noire sourit méchamment, presque acerbe quand elle s'enquit :

_« Est-ce que ça te rend triste ? »_

Elle hésita, comme si elle contemplait la question, et quand elle répondit elle secoua la tête, et déclara d'un ton résolu :

« Non… ma maman n'aime pas quand je pleure. Elle me frappe encore plus. »

Zetsu la fixa en silence avant de fermer ses yeux brièvement, puis de les ouvrir pour les perdre quelque part au loin.

« Quand tu es seule et triste…, commença-t-il avec sa moitié blanche, avant que sa moitié noire ne termine. _Tout ce sur quoi tu peux compter est toi-même._ »

La fille ne dit rien, comme il s'y était attendu. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle comprenne, elle était trop jeune, mais c'était la seule vérité qu'il ait découverte dans sa vie, et elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. L'humanité l'avait méprisé alors qu'il était l'un d'eux, effrayée de son apparence et de ses capacités.

Sa moitié blanche l'avait accepté. Sa moitié noire en gardait un profond ressentiment.

Satisfait de son silence, il ne pipa mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand enfin elle parla, sa voix était assez basse pour se perdre parmi les murmures du vent dans les feuilles.

« Etes-vous triste, monsieur ? »

Les durs rayons de soleil éclairèrent ses yeux jaunes, et luttant contre la lumière, il baissa son regard jusqu'à sa tête inclinée. Elle ne le regardait pas et continuait d'arracher l'herbe sèche, emmêlant les brins d'herbes en des nœuds. Ses ongles étaient noirs de terre.

Zetsu prit une inspiration, sentant encore une fois cette odeur de nature et de forêt brûlée. Il pensa à l'endroit où il se trouvait, à ce qu'il ressentait, aux gens qui l'attendaient aux quartiers de l'Akatsuki. L'image de Tobi s'imposa à lui, l'accueillant avec un joyeux « Zetsu-san ! », et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis heureux, murmura-t-il finalement. »

Il doutait qu'elle savait seulement ce que cela signifiait vraiment, mais le ton avec lequel il l'avait dit avait visiblement été suffisant. Elle leva ses yeux abimés et le fixa avec des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, l'une d'elles pendue sous le poids du morceau de chair sanglant. Elle était de loin la créature la plus pathétique qu'il ait jamais vue.

« Est-ce que vous reviendrez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il calmement. »

Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans sa voix.

Puis :

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je revienne ? »

Elle sourit, et il vit qu'il lui manquait une dent.

« Vous êtes gentil, monsieur, lâcha-t-elle, avant de baisser les yeux. »

Zetsu ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de la gentillesse, mais il était l'incarnation même de la tolérance, constamment en train de chercher la qualité qu'il échouait à trouver chez les gens qu'il avait rencontrés à travers sa vie. Et il ne voyait aucun mal à accepter cette gosse alors qu'apparemment personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

« Je peux…, commença-t-elle soudainement, interrompant ses pensées d'une voix hésitante. Je peux… vous raconter une histoire que mon papa m'a racontée la prochaine fois que vous venez. »

Etait-ce sa manière de l'encourager à revenir ? Une invitation déguisée ? Zetsu ne voyait pas de mal à accepter. De toute façon, il serait là le prochain dimanche. Et ceux qui suivraient.

« D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. »

Il regarda avec un détachement amusé comme son visage s'éclaira.

Les nœuds d'herbe retombèrent sur le sol.

* * *

La tristesse était un signe de besoin, une sorte de signal pour les membres de la famille et les amis, une faible, misérable lumière signalant un besoin d'aide.

Ce signal se traduisait par des larmes et des sanglots, une alarme aux teintes de la mélancolie. Il dépendait des autres que ces appels à l'aide soient entendus. Acceptation, réconfort et amour étaient toutes les choses apportées par les autres. Sans eux, aucune aide ne venait jamais, et aucun réconfort n'éloignait la tristesse.

Les larmes, brillant faiblement dans les ténèbres, finiraient par s'évanouir. Et les signaux d'alarmes, destinés à ne jamais être entendus, se confondraient finalement avec le silence. Et nous et notre tristesse serions abandonnés, flottant là sans but, avalés par le brouillard pour finalement nous noyer dans des eaux sombres.

On ne peut pas dépendre des autres, parce que parfois les autres refusent de venir.

Zetsu ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Après l'abandon et l'indifférence, il avait du répondre à ses propres appels et sécher ses propres larmes, et cela n'avait jamais changé depuis.

Il était son propre ami, sa propre famille.

Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

* * *

Il fit le même temps doux le dimanche suivant, marqué par une brise chaude et de beaux rayons de soleil.

Zetsu sortit sans bruit de la terre, dans ce sanctuaire qui n'avait pas changé en une semaine. Il trouva le même ballon à-moitié crevé, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'assit à sa place et profita des alentours.

L'odeur des feuilles et de la nature se mêlait à celle de la cuisine de la mère, et aucun bruit ne venait de la maison excepté celui des ustensiles qui s'entrechoquaient. Il tenta d'absorber les odeurs, les sons, et bientôt il tomba à-moitié endormi.

Quand la fille arriva, il perçut son hésitation à la vue de ses yeux clos. Quand il les ouvrit, doucement, les laissant s'acclimater au soleil brillant, il remarqua qu'elle le fixait avec un regard presque inquiet.

« Vous dormiez, monsieur ? »

Elle portait la même robe que la dernière fois. Sa lèvre inférieure était plus ou moins revenue à la normale.

« Je pensais, répondit-il. »

Elle hocha la tête avec compréhension, anormalement sérieuse alors qu'elle posa son arrosoir et ses gobelets en plastique, lui en tendant un.

« Parfois, moi aussi je pense. »

Zetsu sourit un peu, amusé par sa précocité.

« Et à propos de quoi une petite fille comme toi pourrait bien penser ? »

Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté, fixant songeusement le feuillage d'un chêne.

« Je pense à mes corvées… à quand je vais faire des trucs… je pense à la nourriture, répondit-elle, regardant ses doigts à présent. Je pense à ce que je ferai lorsque je serai grande. »

Zetsu ne pipa mot. Elle le prit comme un encouragement pour continuer.

« Je veux être professeur, déclara-t-elle avant de rougir. »

La moitié noire de Zetsu eut un rictus.

_« La paye est nulle._

- Vous pensez à de l'argent ? s'étonna-t-elle, visiblement surprise. Mais ils vivent dans de grandes maisons. »

_Bon, _pensa Zetsu pour lui-même, jetant un coup d'œil à la cabane délabrée derrière elle, _n'importe quoi peut être considéré comme une « grande maison » à côté de ça._

« Où habitez-vous, monsieur ?

- Très loin, répondit Zetsu brièvement.

- Dans une tente ?

- … non.

- J'aimerais bien vivre dans une tente, marmonna-t-elle. »

Zetsu n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de comprendre la raison sûrement très rationnelle derrière l'envie d'une enfant de vivre dans une maison faite de toile. C'est pourquoi il garda le silence.

« Est-ce que vous avez des amis, monsieur ? »

Il pensa à Tobi.

« Oui.

- Est-ce que vous… »

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant les bons mots.

« Est-ce que vous avez un travail ?

- Oui.

- Mon papa est fermier. Etes-vous fermier ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que vous vous amusez avec vos amis, monsieur ?

- M'amuser ? répéta Zetsu d'un air ébahi.

- Oui. Est-ce que vous avez des jeux d'adultes ? demanda-t-elle, avec une curiosité visible. Les adultes n'ont pas l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.

- _S'amuser, c'est pour les enfants._ »

Elle eut l'air étonnée de sa réponse, et fixa ses pieds nus.

« Alors je ne veux pas grandir. »

Zetsu ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé.

« Je croyais que tu voulais être professeur. »

Elle fit la moue et eut finalement l'air d'avoir l'âge qu'elle avait. D'une certaine manière, c'était soulageant.

« Je ne veux pas si ce n'est pas drôle. »

Un bref moment de silence s'ensuivit, seulement brisé par les lourds pleurs du bébé et les cris de la mère. Zetsu remarqua l'ombre qui passa sur ses traits, et c'est presque avec ressentiment qu'elle baissa le regard sur les herbes.

« Maman ne s'amuse pas, marmonna-t-elle après un moment. C'est pourquoi elle est folle. Elle ne s'amuse que quand elle me frappe. »

Le souvenir de la lèvre sanglante s'imposa à lui, mûr et brillant comme l'intérieur d'une prune, et juste aussi tendre.

« Regardez, dit-elle presque avec suffisance, montrant son mollet, j'ai une marque qui date d'hier. »

Une longue éraflure livide s'étalait sur sa jambe décharnée. Puis, elle baissa le regard sur son autre membre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un bleu sur sa cheville. Sa jambe n'était pas plus épaisse que son poignet.

« Elle est énorme, annonça-t-elle, presque fière d'avoir enduré la colère de sa mère et d'y avoir survécu. »

Zetsu pensa lui montrer la cicatrice qu'il avait obtenue quand il avait été empalé sur une lance, mais y renonça, lui laissant lui montrer ses autres blessures de guerre. Avec chaque cicatrice, elle avait une petite histoire à raconter.

Dans cette petite tête, il y avait beaucoup d'imagination, parce qu'elle raconta des histoires avec des détails fantastiques telles que des lézards géants et des chats volants. Finalement, elle en vint à l'histoire dont elle lui avait parlée à sa dernière visite et qu'elle avait prévue de lui raconter, et durant dix minutes il resta assis et l'écouta murmurer à propos du docteur qui exorcisait des démons dans son village.

Son léger amusement ne changea que lorsqu'elle eut achevé de raconter tous ses contes et qu'elle déclara soudainement, d'une toute petite voix :

« Ma maman dit que je vais bientôt mourir. »

Zetsu se contenta de la regarder, comprenant qu'elle ne racontait plus d'histoires, comprenant qu'elle l'avait accepté comme un ami, qu'il comptait suffisamment pour qu'elle lui révèle un grand secret.

Alors qu'il ne disait rien, elle continua :

« Ma maman dit que je suis malade et que je mange toute la nourriture. Elle dit que je vais mourir…, murmura-t-elle très rapidement, regardant au loin d'un air songeur. Je… »

Elle se tut, laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, puis reprit, dans un murmure :

« Je pense que ma maman veut me tuer quand elle me frappe. »

Avant ce moment, Zetsu n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité que des mots aussi profonds puissent sortir de la bouche d'une enfant aussi jeune. Mais le ton sur lequel elle le disait altérait son point de vue complètement.

« J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle, fixant ses pieds encore une fois. Quand ma maman me frappe, j'ai peur de mourir.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'enfuir ? demanda Zetsu, la fixant avec une fascination soudaine. »

_Tu peux seulement compter sur toi-même._

Elle secoua la tête, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Personne ne va prendre soin de moi. »

_N'attends pas des autres qu'ils répondent à ton appel ou qu'ils essuient tes larmes. Tu te noieras seulement en elles._

« Ton père, dit Zetsu un moment plus tard, la regardant intensément, est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi ? »

Elle eut alors une réaction étrange. Elle se replia sur elle-même, son visage se couvrit de ce qui ressemblait à de la honte, et elle serra fort l'ourlet de sa robe, soudainement tendue. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa peur était palpable.

« Mon papa m'aime, dit-elle après un instant, tout doucement. C'est ce qu'il dit. »

Zetsu abandonna la conversation là.

Elle ne l'invita pas à revenir. Pas directement, au moins.

L'espoir dans ses yeux abîmés était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre.

* * *

Il y avait une certain forme de justice poétique, Zetsu trouvait, à manger ses victimes.

Les gens prenaient de la terre, pillaient ses ressources et polluaient ses eaux. Ils coupaient ses arbres et tuaient ses habitants constamment. Leurs passe-temps quotidiens étaient un perpétuel viol de la terre-mère.

Quand il sentit le premier morceau de chair encore chaude glisser dans sa gorge, il sourit en pensant que ceux qui prenaient à la terre finissaient invariablement à y retourner à la fin.

Retourner à la saleté, retourner à leur mère, retourner à la terre d'où ils avaient jailli. Ils seraient décomposés comme les animaux et les plantes, leurs corps enrichiraient le sol en retournant toutes les denrées qu'ils avaient volées.

Et le soleil éclairerait leurs corps, déposant des baisers chauds et doux contre leurs blessures ouvertes, qui attiraient mouches et bactéries.

_Je suis une de ces créatures, _pensa Zetsu avec calme, clignant des yeux à cause des rayons lumineux alors que le sang tombait de son menton. _Je suis une de ces nombreuses créatures qui bénéficient de votre mort. Je profite de votre mort. Il y a de la vie qui nait de votre mort, qui s'épanouit grâce à elle._

Il baissa le regard sur le corps à ses pieds, son sourire serein s'élargissant alors que les mouches commençaient à s'accumuler.

_Mort et renaissance._

* * *

Elle n'apporterait pas grand-chose à la terre lorsqu'elle mourrait, c'était certain. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris beaucoup à la terre, en premier lieu, de toute façon.

Il regarda ses membres fins et ses joues creuses alors qu'elle lui rapportait de l'eau de la rivière avec son arrosoir, observant la manière dont ses mains tremblaient sous l'effort de porter l'objet.

Plus tard, il commença à servir le thé. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'être capable de soulever l'arrosoir.

Elle lui raconta plus d'histoires. La plupart du temps, il s'asseyait juste et écoutait, amusé par son ton sérieux et content de la satisfaction qu'elle mettait pour raconter ses récits décousus. Elle ne mentionna jamais son apparence à lui. Elle avait l'air convaincue que rien, même sa bizarrerie, ne pouvait être comparée à sa propre dépravation.

De nouvelles marques de coup apparaissaient à chaque visite, un nouvel accessoire pour distraire de la robe banale qu'elle portait à chaque fois.

« Ma maman m'a frappée hier, confia-t-elle, montrant sa joue. Elle m'a arrachée une dent de lait. C'était marrant une fois que j'ai arrêté de pleurer. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et se pencha en avant pour lui montrer, désignant fièrement le trou entre ses incisives. Sa gencive était d'un rose brillant, le seul morceau de chair en bonne santé sur sa figure ravagée. L'arrachage d'une de ses dents de lait avait laissé une tache brillante et rouge vive entre ses dents, et il en émanait une légère odeur de fer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle sentait comme de l'ammoniac et de la poudre pour bébés.

« Est-ce que je peux voir vos dents ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il la regarda avec méfiance avant d'ouvrir la bouche, la laissant admirer ses canines tranchantes qui dominaient le reste de sa dentition.

« Vous avez beaucoup de dents de vampires, commenta-t-elle, avec un respect mêlé d'admiration. Je n'en ai que quatre. »

Sa moitié noire trouva cela amusant, et étendit ses lèvres en un rictus féroce.

_« Je mange beaucoup de viande. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à ses mots, ses lèvres se séparant sans raison au mot « viande ».

_« C'est délicieux._

- J'aime la viande, approuva-t-elle, avec une certaine mélancolie. Mais je n'en ai mangé qu'une fois.

_- Tu passes à côté de quelque chose de bon._

- Je sais, approuva-t-elle sombrement. »

* * *

Zetsu tolérait beaucoup de choses.

Il tolérait l'ignorance, le préjudice, les prétentions. Il tolérait les camarades désobéissants et leurs erreurs. Il tolérait les cris qu'il entendait dans un jour normal.

Mais Zetsu ne pouvait pas tolérer de gâcher de la nourriture.

Il traitait cela avec révérence, ne manquant jamais d'apprécier la texture délicate de la viande.

Il y avait une femme étendue devant lui, yeux clos et bouche ouverte. Elle avait l'air d'être endormie dans son kimono, avec ses cheveux en bataille et noyés dans la flaque de sang autour de sa tête.

Doucement, il attrapa le couteau planté dans son ventre, et appuya une main sur ses côtes alors qu'il le retirait, attentif à ne pas abîmer son corps davantage. Les bandits qui lui avaient fait cela étaient partis depuis longtemps, abandonnant son corps mort sur le sol de sa chambre.

L'odeur familière de fer l'avait saisi alors qu'il passait, et il l'avait suivi pour trouver le cadavre.

Il ne connaissait pas cette femme, pas plus qu'il ne connaissait le motif de cette attaque brutale.

Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait pas la voir gâchée.

Posant le couteau sanglant sur le sol à côté d'elle, il sortit son propre kunai et l'approcha d'elle, plaça le pointe tranchante contre les plis de son kimono, avant d'appuyer. Le tissu se déchira comme du papier, et juste avant que la peau encore chaude n'apparaisse, il tendit une main vers la lampe de chambre.

Il y eut un léger clic, et la lumière jaune de la pièce s'évanouit, les laissant dans le noir alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements et que la peau entrait en contact avec l'air frais.

La manger était une partie de la nature. Chasser d'autres créatures constituait le cercle de la vie.

Mais regarder sa peau nue aurait été une violation du plus haut degré.

Zetsu était peut-être un charognard.

Mais il était toujours un gentleman.

* * *

« Est-ce que je peux vous montrer à ma maman ?

- Non. »

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, baissa juste le regard sur ses pieds nus. Le temps était devenu plus chaud au fur et à mesure de ses visites, et des perles de sueur brillaient sur la peau pâle de son front. Zetsu rayonnait, absorbant les rayons du soleil, les yeux clos, des points de lumière dansant sur le filtre de ses paupières.

Un long silence combla l'essentiel de la conversation, et le seul moment où ils parlèrent consista en elle posant une question et lui répondant.

« Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu connaître mon nom ? »

Elle ne dit rien un long moment, et quand finalement elle parla, elle parut presque timide.

« Je ne le dirai à personne. »

Zetsu ne dit rien.

« Comment vos amis vous appellent, monsieur ? »

Il garda le silence.

« Est-ce que je suis votre amie ? »

Ses paupières se soulevèrent légèrement, et ses cils lancèrent des ombres sur ses joues. Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa, et sa moitié noire parla un instant plus tard :

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis._

- Vous ne vous sentez pas seul ?

- _J'ai moi-même…_ et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Vous n'aimez pas les gens ?

- Les gens ne m'aiment pas.

- … moi je vous aime. »

Zetsu ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

L'égoïsme était ce qui poussait les humains à chercher l'amitié.

Les gens avaient besoin de gens comme eux-mêmes. Ils avaient besoin d'un visage familier pour les réconforter dans les moments difficiles, pour les féliciter dans les moments de succès, et pour être d'accord avec eux dans les débats. L'amitié était davantage une manière plus belle de présenter l'égoïsme qu'autre chose.

C'était une forme de « donne et prend » - tu me grattes le dos et je gratte le tien.

C'était ce qu'il pensait, bien sûr. Il ne sentait pas le besoin de s'assurer que ce qu'il faisait était bien en demandant à un ami d'approuver. Il était d'accord avec lui-même, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tobi était devenu son ami parce que Tobi était en manque d'affection. Il avait besoin d'encouragement et de compagnie s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

Zetsu était un ami étrange, parce qu'il ne demandait jamais une de ces choses en retour.

Il trouvait de la consolation avec lui-même, trouvait de l'amour dans les ténèbres avec ses deux moitiés échangeant ce dont il avait besoin en contact et en conversations. La simple sensation de ses propres doigts touchant ses cils et sa bouche était réconfortante, et il en valait de même pour le son de sa propre voix.

Les secrets et les confessions coupables étaient faciles à révéler à soi-même, faciles à partager parce qu'elles resteraient secrètes.

« J'ai tué un homme aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il.

- _Il t'a attaqué en premier._

- J'ai été distrait de ma mission.

- _Personne n'est parfait._

- J'ai manqué à mon devoir. Quelle honte.

- _Je t'aime tout de même._ »

Il leva les bras, cachant doucement son visage dans ses mains, et sourit avec gratitude contre sa peau douce.

Zetsu fut surpris quand elle lui révéla qu'elle allait avoir huit ans.

« Demain, c'est mon anniversaire. »

Il cligna des yeux joyeusement dans la lumière de l'été, son regard d'ambre brillant doucement.

« Mon papa me donne des bonbons pour mon anniversaire, ajouta-t-elle, son sourire vacillant légèrement. Il revient du village des Herbes demain. »

Un souvenir lui revint à l'évocation du nom, un souvenir de vastes et vertes plaines, et d'un sol frais et émietté.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire joyeux anniversaire ? »

Il croisa son regard, guère surpris de son expression très sérieuse.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse cela ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi implorants.

_Egoïsme. Besoin d'amour. Irrésistible envie d'assurance. La condition humaine._

« C'est parce que tu es comme tout le monde, dit-il doucement. Tu as besoin qu'on te rassure. »

Elle eut l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu, oreilles tendues pour les deux misérables mots qu'elle attendait, et rien de plus.

Zetsu décida de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, plein de pitié pour cette misérable créature qui, comme ses paires, était incapable de s'assurer et de s'aimer elle-même.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

* * *

C'était incroyablement rare de trouver une personne assez pathétique et en manque d'amour et d'affection pour se tourner vers quelqu'un comme _lui _pour trouver du réconfort.

Quand des choses comme l'épanouissement et le bonheur venaient à manquer, tous les préjudices, les à priori, et tous les modes de jugement superficiels venaient à disparaître. Se tourner vers lui, passer outre son apparence, son comportement, son statut, c'était juste une manifestation et une preuve du plus basique besoin de l'humanité.

L'amour, réalisa Zetsu, et le désir égoïste de l'humanité de le ressentir, lui avaient accordé un brin de normalité.

Il était normal dans les yeux d'une désespérée. Peut-être même qu'il était magnifique.

Et même si c'était égoïste de la part des gens d'avoir besoin de lui pour satisfaire ce plus basique désir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être ravi.

Il était content de s'aimer tout seul, mais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir besoin de lui faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'euphorie qu'il avait rarement expérimenté. Il ne retournait plus à cette place pour le sanctuaire qu'elle lui offrait, mais pour le sentiment d'euphorie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il savait que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui là – _voulait _le voir là.

Etait-il en train de devenir comme eux ? De compter sur une autre personne pour s'épanouir ?

« C'est seulement temporaire, se dit-il dans un murmure.

- _De toute façon, elle va bientôt mourir. »_

* * *

Le ciel était plein de nuages quand ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau, et une fraîcheur plaisante descendait sur les herbes brûlées par le soleil, faisant s'évaporer la rosée de la dernière nuit.

Elle fit courir ses doigts dans un bouquet de trèfles, regardant attentivement l'humidité et ses mains brillantes. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant à travers des paupières à demi fermés le petit groupe de nuages masquant le soleil. Il se sentait somnolent.

« Quelle est votre couleur préférée, monsieur ? »

Il considéra la question, les yeux perdus dans toutes les teintes les entourant.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après un moment, honnêtement. »

Elle le fixa en silence un moment, avant que les coins de ses lèvres ne se redressent et qu'elle regarde la terre.

« J'aime le vert. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Ca me fait penser à vous. »

Il la regarda simplement.

_J'ai tué trois personnes hier, _voulait-il lui dire. _Et je les ai mangés. Est-ce que tu m'aimerais encore après avoir entendu ça ?_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

_Je suis un criminel dans le bingo book._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

_Je te tolère seulement parce que j'ai un sentiment égoïste de satisfaction quand je pense que quelqu'un à besoin de moi, même si ce n'est qu'une pathétique gosse comme toi._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

« J'aime le vert aussi, répondit-il à la place. »

Et il sourit.

* * *

La gentillesse est relative.

L'amitié est une forme de « donne et prend ».

Tous les humains sont égoïstes.

Les humains ont des besoins et ils ont besoin de sentir que d'autres ont besoin d'eux, plus que tout.

Ils sont pathétiques.

Et c'est agréable d'être l'un d'eux.

* * *

Finalement un jour vint, vers la fin de l'été, où il ne put plus lui rendre visite. L'organisation allait bouger, et dans le chaos du déplacement et l'impératif d'éviter la capture, le temps pour la relaxation n'était pas de mise.

L'automne approchait, et le soleil commençait à plonger plus vite, l'air était plus froid et les nuages menaçants dans le ciel. Les rayons du soleil devinrent plus faibles et les couleurs plus grises. L'herbe s'inclinait et les feuilles tombaient, et la rosée ne lui semblait plus plaisante contre sa peau. Elle lui donnait des frissons.

Quand il lui dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas, à l'aube de septembre, quand les premières feuilles commencèrent à tomber, sa réaction fut surprenante.

Elle laissa tomber son gobelet en plastique et bondit sur ses pieds, yeux écarquillés et membres tremblants.

Il cligna des yeux sous la surprise quand il vit son expression, la peur qui ombrait ses traits alors qu'un vent glacé soufflait sa maigre et sombre chevelure derrière elle.

« Vous vous en allez pour toujours ? »

Même à présent, il trouvait difficile de ne pas être amusé par son ton dramatique et si sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux implorants un long moment, sa maigre figure dévastée animée par une prière silencieuse et passionnée brillant dans son regard sombre.

« Vous ne reviendrez pas ? demanda-t-elle, la voix fragile et tremblante pour la première fois.

- Non, dit-il honnêtement, son ton aussi doux que d'habitude. Je ne reviendrai pas. »

C'était un moment tendu, et il était médusé par cette atmosphère qui venait se loger dans sa niche. Les herbes sèches devinrent coupantes et le vent plus mordant. Il voulait partir.

« Est-ce que…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde, soudainement au bord des larmes. Est-ce que vous m'aimez encore ? »

Il la fixa en silence, sans expression alors que les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des semaines lui échappèrent finalement, s'écoulant le long de ses joues pâles.

_Egoïste. En manque d'affection. Humain._

« Ne partez pas, supplia-t-elle, la voix brisée, les mains serrées sur les coins de sa robe. S'il vous plait… ? Je vous laisserai… je peux… »

Il la fixa, soudainement sans voix lorsqu'elle bougea ses mains tremblantes jusqu'aux ourlets de sa robe, les levant pour révéler des jambes fragiles, des cuisses à peine plus épaisses que ses poignets, et des sous-vêtements maigres et blancs.

« Si je le laisse…, continua-t-elle, sanglotant vraiment cette fois. Si je laisse papa… il ne part pas. Il ne part pas. Vous pouvez… si vous voulez. Ne partez pas. »

Zetsu la regarda, et quand enfin il se remit à respirer, il sentit l'ammoniac et la poudre de bébé, une odeur suffocante.

Elle resta debout là et pleura, serrant les ourlets de sa robe de coton et ressemblant à la créature la plus pathétique qu'il ait vue. Une goute d'eau froide tomba sur sa joue.

Il leva les yeux, les cligna alors qu'une nouvelle goute tombait sur son front, crevant en gouttelettes sur sa peau.

Les humains étaient vraiment des créatures pathétiques.

_Ton père… est-il gentil avec toi ?_

Parfois c'était agréable d'être l'un d'eux.

_Mon papa m'aime… c'est ce qu'il dit._

Pas cette fois.

La pluie dégoulinait de ses cheveux, courait sur ses lèvres, fraîche et douce sur sa langue. Il baissa les yeux sur la fille qui était toujours debout devant lui, insensible à la pluie glacée.

Elle ressemblait à des applaudissements épars sur les feuillages environnants, et des feuilles du chêne tombèrent sous le poids de l'eau, couvrant le sol de la niche d'un tapis brun et en décomposition. Les pieds de la fille furent submergés par la boue.

Il continuait de fixer cette figure ravagée, sans mot dire.

Pourquoi elle pensait qu'il accepterait son offre le dépassait. Peut-être pensait-elle que c'était cela, des jeux d'adultes, que peut-être que si elle y prenait part, ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. C'était douloureux, honteux, mais elle avait l'impression qu'on avait besoin d'elle. Alors elle pensait sans doute que c'était normal.

Il se sentait incroyablement triste. Il cligna des yeux doucement contre la pluie alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant.

Il n'était pas très sûr de la raison pour laquelle il était triste. Peut-être était-ce de la pitié pour la pauvre et pathétique créature devant lui, mais il doutait qu'il s'agissait de cela. La tristesse, présumait-il, venait de la honte de savoir que, même si c'était pour un court moment, il avait obtenu la satisfaction d'être accepté et de sentir qu'un autre être-humain avait besoin de lui.

La tristesse venait du fait qu'il comprenait qu'il avait eu raison. Il n'y avait pas de fierté à dépendre des autres, à avoir besoin des autres – surtout quand ceux-ci étaient aussi désespérés. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était lui-même. Cela devrait être assez du début à la fin.

Petit à petit, elle desserra la prise sur sa robe mouillée, la tête inclinée légèrement sous le poids de sa main à lui. Il avait renoncé à gagner de l'amour et du réconfort des autres depuis des années. Mais il n'avait jamais arrêté de tenter d'en donner.

Zetsu ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était la gentillesse. Il tolérait, il faisait preuve d'empathie. Zetsu était un ami bien curieux.

« Quand tu es seule, lui dit-il, sa voix se mélangeant au son de la pluie, _personne ne peut te faire de mal._ »

Il retira sa main de sa tête.

Quand elle la releva, il était parti.

* * *

« Vous avez l'air triste, Zetsu-san. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- … ce n'est rien, Tobi. »

* * *

Le ciel était encore plein de nuages lorsqu'il revint, et les feuilles pendaient sans vie sur les branches inclinées du vieux chêne. La balle à moitié crevée était restée oubliée dans les herbes, juste à côté de végétaux morts.

Il avait suivi l'odeur de fer depuis des kilomètres, et c'était ce qui l'avait amené ici. Un long moment, il resta debout dans l'ombre du chêne, sachant que la mère de la fille avait fait exactement ce qu'elle avait prédit.

Sans un mot, il alla dans l'arrière-cour, contourna la maison et s'arrêta devant la porte. Aucun enfant ne criait de l'intérieur. Il continua à suivre l'odeur de fer jusqu'à la rivière, à presque deux kilomètres de la maison.

Une femme à moitié morte de faim était agenouillée près de l'eau, remplissant un large sac avec des pierres. A côté d'elle était étendu le corps de la fille.

Il fixa la femme en silence pendant un long moment, ne dispensant aucun regard à l'enfant qui portait encore sa robe de coton et était allongée immobile sur les herbes mouillées. Les pierres alourdissaient le sac, et alors que la femme se tournait pour attraper sa fille morte, elle aperçut Zetsu.

Des yeux vitreux, écarquillés, regardèrent dans sa direction, alors que sa bouche bougeait sans bruit et qu'il demeurait immobile.

Elle avait l'air folle.

Après quelques seconds, elle fit un bond en arrière, abandonna le sac plein de pierres et le corps de sa fille, et courut se réfugier dans sa maison.

Zetsu la regarda disparaître au loin, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite fille, du côté de la rivière. Il s'approcha, inclinant la tête de côté, examinant son teint terreux et ses yeux fermés. Elle devait être morte depuis environ une heure. Le sang sortait encore de l'arrière de sa tête, là où sa mère avait du délivrer le coup fatal.

Il déplaça le sac de pierres hors du passage et s'agenouilla, prenant son corps aussi léger qu'une plume dans ses bras.

Jetant un dernier regard autour de lui aux plantes sans couleur qui les entouraient, il ferma les yeux avant de plonger entre les herbes mouillées.

* * *

Il l'amena quelque part où les iris étaient en fleurs et où les abeilles passaient de l'une à l'autre. L'herbe sauvage bruissait contre son manteau alors qu'il émergeait de la terre fertile. L'odeur de sève et d'eau fraîche planait dans l'air.

Zetsu ne mangeait pas le dimanche.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait la laisser se gâcher.

Il la conduisit sur une petite colline couverte d'herbes, l'allongeant à côté d'un carré de trèfles. Alors il commença à creuser. Les rayons de soleil réchauffaient son dos et donnaient l'illusion qu'il y avait encore de la couleur sur son visage livide, faisant briller ses cheveux et sécher le sang.

Il avait du sang sous les ongles quand il eut finit, mais il s'en fichait. Une cigale chanta derrière lui alors qu'il la plaçait dans le trou, et que des papillons venaient voler sereinement au-dessus de la tombe et qu'il la comblait avec de la terre fertile.

Quelque chose ressemblant à une fermeture naquit en lui alors qu'il aplatissait la terre, faisant courir ses doigts sur le sol parfumé. Il n'y avait pas de tristesse ou de chagrin à la pensée de la mort de la fille qui lui apportait de l'eau de rivière pour prendre le thé depuis trois mois. Seulement du soulagement.

Elle était si jeune et insignifiante qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien volé à la terre quand elle était née. Mais dans la mort, elle servirait un but plus grand en l'enrichissant. Son corps retournerait à la nature et deviendrait une part de cet ensemble uni. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule, ne souffrirait plus. Son essence viendrait se mélanger à la terre et ferait naître des fleurs et nourrirait une vie toute nouvelle.

Le regard de Zetsu tomba sur les nœuds à cheveux dans sa main, refermant ses doigts dessus.

Il n'était pas devenu un ami pour elle finalement, pas plus que son regard sur l'humanité n'avait changé. Pour lui, c'était toujours une race dépravée de créatures égoïstes recherchant l'assurance et l'amour.

Mais il l'avait amenée à une place meilleure et lui avait donné un but plus grand. Elle serait une part de la nature qu'il aimait tant, et il y trouvait une certaine affinité avec elle.

Zetsu prit une profonde inspiration. Fermant les yeux, il plaça une main contre la douce terre.

La possibilité d'une nouvelle vie apporta de la chaleur dans sa main blanche, éclatant de potentiel.

Il sourit.

* * *

_ Mort et renaissance._

* * *

… _review ?_


End file.
